


Męska rzecz być daleko, a kobieca wiernie czekać

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Całkiem niespostrzeżenie i w sposób dla mnie niepojęty Elizabeth x Norrington stało się moim OTP, a z pisania poniższego miałam kupę zdrowej radości. Rzekłam.





	Męska rzecz być daleko, a kobieca wiernie czekać

Od ostatniego sztormu – już trzeci dzień – nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by Elizabeth, wyjrzawszy przez okno, nie dojrzała przynajmniej jednej kobiety czekającej na nabrzeżu. Oczywiście, rybaczki i portowe dziewki kręciły się tam zawsze i zwykle z ich brunatnej gromadki, zalegającej brzeg niczym przegniłe wodorosty, wyłamywała się jedna czy dwie zwrócone ku morzu, szczególnie oddalone i znieruchomiałe. Najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, bo w Port Royal każda kobieta, dama czy prostaczka, miała kogoś na morzu, a pogoda bywała zmienna, żywioł niepewny, powroty często się opóźniały. Zwykła rzecz, że rybaczka chodzi wyglądać za mężem – ale Elizabeth nie była przecież jakąś portową babą, tylko komodorową Norrington, córką gubernatora, i nawet jeśli ostatnio na nabrzeżu migały też białe czepce służby albo wręcz powozy jak ozdobne pudełeczka, otóż ona nie zamierzała tracić głowy. Ani biegać do portu, ani posyłać do niego dziesięć razy dziennie. Należało mieć zachować rozwagę.  
Nawet, jeśli Interceptor wraz z trzema innymi okrętami flagowymi pięć dni temu wypłynął na manewry i do tej pory nie wrócił.

*

Z boską czy diablą pomocą, a na pewno z nadludzkim wysiłkiem udało im się przetrwać huragan, przepłynąć pod strzępami żagli i nawet dobić do jakiejś zakazanej wysepki, nie roztrzaskując się o skały. Straty w ludziach: trzech marynarzy. Straty materialne… znaczne, ocenił komodor Norrington, wyszedłszy z pierwszego szoku.  
– Osz kurwa franca – odezwał się ktoś spośród załogi. – Jak żeśmy na tym płynęli?  
Żagle, jak się rzekło, były w strzępach. Liny poszarpane. Główny maszt natomiast, przełamany niemal na pół, giął się nad okrętem tragicznie niczym rozdarta sosna i Bóg jeden wie, jakim cudem jeszcze nie runął. Jednym słowem, płynąć dalej było niepodobna. Próba naprawy…  
– Sugerowałbym – wystąpił z propozycją porucznik Douglas – zejście na ląd. Pospieszne.  
Komodor przychylił się do tej sugestii.  
– Panie Morton – skinął na adiutanta. – Proszę zabrać mapy, lunetę i przyrządy do nawigacji.  
– Rekonesans – zarządził chwilę później, już na lądzie. – Panie Morton, proszę doprowadzić urządzenia do porządku. Annesley, zechce pan trzymać pieczę nad okrętem. Douglas, pan zbierze oddział i dołączy do mnie, udamy się…  
Cel wyprawy utonął w huku pękającego drewna.

*

Wyspa była niewielka (jakieś dwie mile średnicy), niezamieszkana, zaopatrzona w słodką wodę. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o współrzędne, komodor obliczył je trzy razy, Douglas sprawdził każdy wynik dwukrotnie, Annesley dla pewności dokonał własnych rachunków. Dla całego korpusu oficerskiego pozostało zagadką, w jaki sposób sztorm idący z północnego wschodu na południowy zachód zniósł ich okręt jeszcze dalej na północny wschód.  
Jedno było pewne: znaleźli się daleko od ludzkich siedzib, a powrót na własną rękę był… dość odległą perspektywą. Dysponowali trzema niezamokłymi racami. Mieli kule, proch i nieco zapasów. Oraz dużo wiary w ludzkie miłosierdzie.  
– Przy odrobinie szczęścia – myślał na głos Norrington – możemy znaleźć ukryty skład rumu.  
Podporucznik Annesley posłał mu spojrzenie pełne głębokiej dezaprobaty.  
– Doprawdy, komodorze…  
– Rum płonie długo i daje wysoki, gęsty słup dymu – dokończył swą myśl komodor. – Paręnaście lat temu tym sposobem odnaleźliśmy pewną osobę, którą piraci porzucili na jakimś odludziu.  
– Bój się Boga, Norrington – skomentował Douglas. – Mielibyśmy tu bunt zaraz pierwszego dnia. Ale może i warto się rozejrzeć, z troski o morale.  
Jak wykazały dalsze poszukiwania, troska o morale okazała się płonna: na wyspie rumu nie było, nic w tym zresztą dziwnego, w ostatnich latach przemytnicy na tym obszarze zostali praktycznie wytrzebieni. Norrington przez sekundę odczuł niemalże rozdrażnienie faktem, iż przyłożył do tego rękę.

*

Mijało pięć dni od sztormu, tydzień od wypłynięcia Interceptora.  
– Na pewno da się coś zrobić.  
– Elizabeth, kochanie – ojciec wyciągnął do niej ręce i popatrzył boleśnie, kiedy cofnęła się przed uściskiem. Nie potrzebowała pocieszeń, potrzebowała informacji, co stało się z jej mężem.  
– Wiesz dobrze, że wypłynęły już łodzie.  
– To za mało. Można przeszukać okoliczne wyspy. Wysłać więcej łodzi. Na pewno…  
– Na pewno dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli się pomodlisz – przerwał ojciec i jednak podszedł, objął ją niezgrabnie. – I naprawdę nikomu nie powiem, jeśli chwilę popłaczesz.  
To śmieszne. Elizabeth fuknęła w duchu, ale nic nie powiedziała, oparła czoło o ojcowskie ramię. Kochany tatko, nie było przecież potrzeby robić mu przykrości, to nic, że traktował ją znów jak małą dziewczynkę. Popłakać sobie, mój Boże! Można chyba zachować łzy na stosowniejszą okazję. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, w pewnym sensie poślubiła przecież żeglarza; James zdążył przyzwyczaić ją do dłuższych nieobecności. To jeszcze żadna tragedia, przespać samotnie kilka nocy. A zresztą Elizabeth nigdy nie była szaleńczo zakochana w swoim mężu. Lubiła go, owszem, był dobrym człowiekiem, nigdy jeszcze nie doprowadził jej do płaczu – ani obecnością, ani nieobecnością. Niech tak na razie zostanie. Nawet jeśli złapała się wczoraj na tym, że chodząc po domu – tak po prostu, z nudów i dla dopilnowania porządku – co i rusz zerkała w okna wychodzące na morze.

Wieczorem wróciły pierwsze łodzie. Maria Douglas zemdlała na wieść, że odnaleziono szczątki Tytanii i kilku rozbitków z Henryka III. Ale nie Interceptora. Tego należało się trzymać.

*

Bezczynność prowadzi do rozprężenia i demoralizacji; toteż, jakkolwiek szanse na naprawę Interceptora były bliskie zeru, załoga zajmowała się usuwaniem resztek masztu, wylewaniem wody z dolnego pokładu, suszeniem i katalogowaniem ocalałego wyposażenia oraz innymi pożytecznymi aktywnościami. Na lądzie tymczasem prowadzono nieustanne rozpoznanie terenu. Rozstawiono też cztery posterunki, po jednym na każdą stronę świata, z których to posterunków wytrwale obserwowano morze.  
– Jakże tam? – zagadnął Douglas, przybyły na zmianę warty.  
James podał mu lunetę, zmęczonym gestem przetarł oczy.  
– Bez zmian.  
Co prawda znajdowali się w sytuacji służbowej, ale że żołnierze pozostali w pełnym szacunku oddaleniu, porucznik pozwolił sobie pocieszyć go po swojemu:  
– Do diabła – stwierdził rześko, przejmując posterunek. – Przecież nie jesteśmy aż tak daleko od szlaku! Prędzej czy później ktoś będzie musiał tędy przepłynąć.  
Norrington skinął mu głową.  
– Niech pan nie zapomni bić na alarm, kiedy już coś dojrzy.

Wracając na wschodnią plażę (która stanowiła tymczasowo także kuchnię i punkt zborny), posłyszał strzępy rozmów:  
– Znając życie, moja stara od tygodnia nie wychodzi z kościoła  
– Koło mojej kręcił się jakiś fryzjerczyk. Jak go u niej znajdę, łeb rozwalę!  
– Wiesz, co znalazłem pod pokładem? Medalik od Elizy, co go zgubiłem w czasie sztormu. Powiadam ci, to znak, wrócimy do domu, zanim…  
Na widok dowódcy żołnierze, rozwaleni niedbale na piasku, poderwali się sprężycie i zameldowali, że podporucznik Annesley był łaskaw zezwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Komodor przyjął meldunek z pewnym roztargnieniem i poszedł dalej, ku kwaterom oficerskim (czyli przepierzeniu z liści palmowych, wzniesionym pomiędzy trzema pniami).  
Jeśli chodzi o Elizabeth… cóż, zdawał sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że nie był miłością jej życia. Ale ostatecznie tkwili na tym odludziu już piąty dzień, mógł więc chyba sądzić, że się o niego martwi. Odrobinę.

*

W sobotę do Port Royal przybyły okręty z ładunkiem tkanin. Komodorowa Norrington zażyczyła sobie obejrzeć próbki; przebierała w nich teraz z wyrazem głębokiego namysłu, unosząc kawałki pod światło i sprawdzając palcami. Chińska krepa w kolorze eau de nil, tak, to może się nadać na suknię do portretu. Lniane płótno na bieliznę. Jedwab w kolorze brzoskwini i akwamaryny, tłoczony w drobne kwiatki, nada się na nowe sukienki dla dziewczynek. Isabel Fitzgerald ma urodziny w przyszłym miesiącu, może by tak podarować jej indyjski szal przetykany złotem? A może jednak pozować w sukni z lawendowego atłasu? Należałoby pomyśleć o koronkowym przybraniu. Ale najpierw obejrzyjmy do końca: atłas błękitny, seledynowy, koloru burgunda, czarny…  
Elizabeth cofnęła gwałtownie rękę znad ostatniej sztuki materiału. Nie. Czarny nie. Tydzień to stanowczo za wcześnie na przywdziewanie żałoby. Zażądała lawendowego.  
Po południu zaś, wszedłszy znienacka do pokoju dziecinnego i zastawszy całą trójkę na klęczkach, odmawiającą modlitwę za zmarłych na morzu, odbyła krótką rozmowę z guwernantką.  
– Panno Hamilton, jest wpół do czwartej – powiedziała, patrząc na zegar. – Życzę sobie, by o wpół do piątej w domu nie pozostał ślad po pani obecności.  
Do wieczora wśród dam z Port Royal zdążyła ustalić się opinia, iż Elizabeth Norrington jest najbardziej nieczułym stworzeniem pod słońcem.  
– Żadna z nas nie wybierała sobie męża – orzekła Emmelina Annesley – ale na jej miejscu nie mogłabym spać wiedząc, że dusza tego biedaka może błądzić po dnie morza, ponieważ ja nie raczyłam się za niego pomodlić.  
I na wszelki wypadek do cowieczornych modłów w kościele dodała modlitwę o spokój duszy komodora Norringtona.

*

Podporucznik Annesley przeżegnał się. Reszta korpusu oficerskiego poszła za jego przykładem.  
– Panie, racz pobłogosławić posiłek, który dzięki Twojej szczodrobliwości spożywamy…  
– I miej nas w swej opiece, byśmy się nie potruli – dorzucił półgłosem porucznik Douglas.  
Ósmego dnia – jak na złość, w niedzielę – skończyły się zapasy przeznaczone na manewry. Nie było to jeszcze wyrokiem śmierci: na wyspie występowała mnogość jadalnych roślin, zwłaszcza bananowców. Oraz, co za tym szło, małp.  
– Przez Chrystusa, Pana naszego.  
– Amen! – odrzekła chórem załoga.  
Entuzjazm wobec niedzielnego obiadu był umiarkowany, to zrozumiałe. Mimo wszystko jednak byli przecież żołnierzami Korony, chlubą angielskiej floty, a komodor Norrington wierzył dodatkowo, że przykład płynie z góry. Małpa czy nie, zje ją przy użyciu noża i widelca.

*

Dziesiątego dnia (łodzie ratunkowe już dawno zawinęły do portu) Elizabeth zaczęła nagle przypominać sobie wszystkie niedokończone rozmowy z Jamesem. Nie zdążyli ustalić, kiedy zamówić malarza. Ciągle zapominała go zapytać, jak się nazywało pasmo trzech gwiazd nad ich domem. Miał rację, tamta żółta rybka faktycznie nazywała się isabelita. Stary modlitewnik się znalazł, był w pokoju dziecinnym, a swoją drogą chciałaby wiedzieć, dlaczego James tak się pieklił o jego zniknięcie. Nie dosłyszała, o co ją pytał rankiem przed manewrami.  
Oczywiście, to były głupstwa, wszystko istotne zdążyli ze sobą omówić już dawno temu – a mimo to coraz bardziej uwierała myśl, że mogłaby się tych głupstw już nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

*

Dzień dziesiąty: pranie generalne. Mydło należało racjonować, morska woda pieniła się nie najlepiej, mimo to nie ustawali w wysiłkach. Do południa resztki olinowania, reje i relingi Interceptora zajaśniało barwami Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej, wojsko natomiast otrzymało na parę godzin komendę „Spocznij”. Korzystano z tego rozmaicie. Drzemano. Gawędzono. Zbierano muszle i owady. Przede wszystkim zaś wietrzono na sobie drugą zmianę bielizny. Annesley nucił psalmy. Douglas wydobył skądś rysik i przy jego użyciu próbował na suchym liściu przerysować storczyk. Norrington natomiast leżał w cieniu, słuchał szumu morza i przyglądał się swoim domownikom. O tej porze w ogrodzie słychać nawoływania panny Hamilton, Elizabeth z dziewczynkami odkładają robótki, za chwilę wszyscy zasiądą do obiadu. Anna ogląda kryształy pod światło, Philip jak zwykle przynosi do stołu jakieś znalezisko, Margaret dzieli swoje względy i jedzenie pomiędzy psa a lalkę. James rozmawia z żoną: jak spędziła ranek, cóż słychać u jej przyjaciółek, czy nie chciałaby wieczorem wybrać się na przechadzkę. Ostatnio zresztą często łapał się na tym, że w wolnych chwilach albo we śnie prowadzi rozmowy z Elizabeth, zupełnie błahe, same głupstwa – a jednak przez te głupstwa, kiedy się z nich otrząsnął, tęsknota zawsze na sekundę zapierała mu dech.

*

To było po prostu śmieszne, bo przecież dom nie stał się ani odrobinę cichszy niż podczas zwykłych nieobecności gospodarza, a jednak… Cóż, jednak pod rozmowami służby, hałaśliwymi zabawami dzieci, śpiewem ptaków i gwarem codziennego życia wydawał się cichszy. A może to dlatego, że po raz kolejny biła czwarta, a ogród nie chrzęścił i nie trzeszczał od ćwiczeń fechtunku.  
Prawda, że Philip robił, co mógł, by cisza nie stała się nazbyt głęboka. Elizabeth wyszła na ganek, przywołana płaczem Margaret.  
– Philip! – zawołała ostro. – Proszę do mnie!  
– Kto to widział, by taki duży chłopak szarpał małe dziewczynki za włosy! – skarciła syna, gdy zbliżył się niechętnie. – Nie wstyd ci?  
– Ale ja jestem piratem! – tłumaczył się. – Więc nie mogę być miły dla dziewczynek!  
Nie, doprawdy. To było już nieznośne. Elizabeth zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Co ja ci mówiłam o udawaniu piratów?  
– Ale tak fajnie być piratem! Tommy Murray bawi się tylko w piratów!  
– Kraść i napadać? To nazywasz dobrą zabawą?  
– Dziewczyny – orzekł pogardliwie Philip – tego nie rozumieją.  
– W takim razie – zagroziła Elizabeth, sięgając po broń ostateczną – poczekamy, co powie ojciec, kiedy wróci.  
– A jak nie wróci?  
Elizabeth zamrugała, zaskoczona. Philip stał przed nią, kołysząc się na czubkach butów, i patrzył tak chmurnie, jak tylko siedmioletni chłopiec potrafi.  
– Cóż znowu! – powiedziała. – Dlaczego miałby nie wrócić?  
– Tommy mówi, że Interceptor poszedł na dno.  
– Wydaje mi się – oznajmiła sucho Elizabeth – że na razie przestaniesz się bawić z Tommym Murrayem. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie oduczy się kłamać i wymyślać ordynarnych zabaw.  
– Nie ma mowy! Właśnie, że będę się bawił!  
– Teraz będziesz przez godzinę klęczał w kącie, mój drogi.

*

Dzień szesnasty. Załoga Interceptora dochowała wierności mundurom, z perukami jednak przyszło się pożegnać. Przynajmniej w większości.  
– Panowie! – dowodził Annesley, pomagając sobie gwałtowną gestykulacją. – Najważniejsze to nie tracić autorytetu! Autorytet dowódcy jest wszystkim dla armii, a armia dla Korony! Czy panowie rozumieją? Los Imperium zależy od tego, by…  
– Korona – uciął te wywody Douglas – z pewnością nie ucierpi na tym, że okoliczne małpy zobaczą nas bez peruk.  
– Komodorze! Apeluję do pana!  
Norrington, sam z gołą głową, zmierzył podporucznika chłodnym spojrzeniem. Ogorzali byli wszyscy, niedogoleni i niedomyci (pozostała im sama woda) również, ale przy noszeniu brudnej, coraz bardziej potarganej peruki upierał się tylko jeden człowiek.  
– Annesley, niechże pan będzie poważny i przestanie robić z siebie widowisko.  
Podporucznik zasalutował i odmaszerował; zapewne po to, by w samotności żywić urazę.  
– Słyszał pan o pewnym pirackim zwyczaju? – zapytał porucznik, odprowadzając Annesleya wzrokiem. – Podobno nieznośnego kompana, o ile jest dość wysokiej rangi, zostawia się samego na bezludnej wyspie, z jedną tylko kulą w pistolecie. Wczoraj powstał projekt budowy łodzi. Co pan na to, Norrington? Zostawimy go tutaj?  
Norrington poczuł, że zaczyna go boleć głowa.  
– Poruczniku – odezwał się sucho. – Apel o zachowanie powagi był skierowany również do pana. Odmaszerować!  
O pomyśle, by zbudować łódź z wraku Interceptora (w tej chwili służącego za sypialnię dla całej załogi) komodor wiedział i jakkolwiek uważał pomysł za czystą fantastykę, potrafił go zrozumieć. Po przeszło dwóch tygodniach izolacji i bezczynności wszyscy zaczynali pragnąć tylko jednego: uwolnienia się od pozostałych. Musztra, patrolowanie morza i oprawianie małp doprawdy niewiele mogły tu pomóc.  
– Kurwa jasna – powtarzano tu i ówdzie, w błędnym mniemaniu, iż dowództwo nie słyszy. – W dupę cholerną, siedzimy na tym brzegu jak baby. Mamy tak czekać do sądnego dnia? Albo aż małpy się skończą? Na co oni czekają, u diabła zafajdanego?  
Norrington zastanawiał się, czy nie nakazać rozebrania wraku i wstępnego rozpoczęcia budowy. Tak w ramach podwyższenia morale.

Pod wieczór omal nie stracili podporucznika. Bynajmniej nie na skutek choroby, spotkania z dzikimi zwierzętami czy kłótni z bronią w ręku. Wystarczył spadający kokos. Annesley spędził następne dwa dni, na przemian mdlejąc i wymiotując. Douglas: doglądając Annesleya i odmawiając nad nim pacierze.  
Norrington daleki był od cieszenia się z tych wypadków, uznał je jednak za solidny dowód na to, iż nie należy za dużo mleć ozorem.

*

Elizabeth ani razu nie wybiegła na nabrzeże, ale zdarzało jej się czasem stawać w oknie; a że James nauczył ją posługiwać się lunetą i to z jego gabinetu był dobry widok na morze… Cóż, horyzont znów czysty. Nie miała tutaj już nic więcej do roboty.  
Wychodząc, obrzuciła gabinet roztargnionym spojrzeniem. Był to elegancki pokój, solidnie umeblowany i utrzymany w iście wojskowym porządku. Mapy, książki, lunety, narzędzia nawigacyjne i przybory do pisania, wszystko ustawione jak od linijki. Teraz będzie najlepiej zostawić to w spokoju, pomyślała Elizabeth, ale za kilka lat Philip powinien je dostać, bo przecież…  
– Cztery tygodnie – powiedziała na głos. Nie, nie do końca, bo gardło nagle ścisnęło jej się tak, że musiała dodać głośniej: – Nawet Margo zaczyna rozumieć. James nie żyje. Do cholery.

*

Dzień trzydziesty. Po kolejnym praniu generalnym, a w trakcie próbnego wodowania tratwy z palmowych pni (nieudanym) od wschodniego posterunku dobiegło dzikie podzwanianie.  
– ŻAGIEL NA HORYZONCIE!  
Kto żyw, ten biegł na plażę. Dwie trzecie korpusu oficerskiego zawahało się między dołączeniem do biegu a wdzianiem munduru. Jedna trzecia w osobie porucznika Douglasa nie wahała się, tylko wypuściła w powietrze racę. Huknęło zdrowo. Zadymiło się wyraźnie.  
– STAĆ! – ryknął wartownik, nieco poniewczasie. – PIRACI!  
– Douglas – odezwał się komodor Norrington w ciszy, jaka zapadła. – Niechże mi pan później przypomni, żeby kazać pana wybatożyć.  
Okręt rósł w oczach, dało się już dostrzec żagle. Czarne. Jasna cholera, pomyślał James, przeliczając w duchu liczebność i uzbrojenie. Źle.  
– Do broni! Formować się!  
Jeśli tamci zdecydują się użyć dział – bardzo źle. Norrington zerknął szybko na mundur, schnący beztrosko na relingu. Nie zdąży.  
Ponad gwar i szczęk broni wybił się głos podporucznika Annesleya, w podskokach wciągającego pludry (drań zawsze rozwieszał mundur na krzakach, by mieć go pod ręką):  
– Panowie! Pokażmy im, że żołnierze Korony zawsze dzielnie patrzą śmierci w oczy!  
Niech cię diabli, pomyślał Norrington, łatwo ci mówić, to nie ty staniesz w obliczu śmierci w samych gaciach. Żołnierze zwarli szeregi, nabili broń. Elizabeth, pomyślał komodor zupełnie bez związku, Elizabeth, najdroższa.  
– Czekać! – rozkazał.  
Czekali więc. Upłynęła chwila napiętego milczenia. I następna. I jeszcze jedna.  
Wyglądało na to, że Sparrow nie był jednak zainteresowany strzelaniem do rozbitków.

*

– Kapitanie! – zameldował Turner, zgorączkowany jak małpa z malarią. – Interceptor na prawej burcie!  
Jack wyciągnął lunetę, by to zweryfikować.  
– Myli się pan, panie Turner – stwierdził wreszcie. – To jest wrak Interceptora.  
– Tym lepiej – upierał się tamten. – Proponuję go spenetrować!  
– Wiemy coś o specjalnym ładunku?  
– Nie, ale…  
– Potrzebuje pan kalesonów?  
– Słucham?  
– To jedyna rzecz, której mają tam pod dostatkiem. Wiem, co mówię. Dranie nawet nie wożą ze sobą rumu.  
Huknęła raca. Jack pokiwał głową.  
– Oho. Kalesony też im się skończyły.  
Turner jednak nie zamierzał łatwo dać się zbić z tropu.  
– Tam mogą być oficerowie – próbował dalej. – Gdyby porwać któregoś dla okupu…  
Jack ojcowskim gestem klepnął go w ramię i wskazał lewą burtę.  
– Tam jest szalupa – poinformował. – Ma pan broń? Świetnie. Niech się pan na nas nie ogląda, tylko wskakuje, popłynie wpakować któremuś kulkę w łeb i później nas dogoni. Drogę pan zna, dalej płyniemy śladem Xao Yang. Truchło oficera to słaba waluta, srebro i nefryt idą lepiej. Co, jednak nie? Więc niech pan wraca na gniazdo, do stu diabłów, i nie zawraca głowy swoimi vendettami.  
Całe jego pirackie doświadczenie przemawiało za tym, że desperat to najlepszy kamrat: nic do stracenia, czyli wszystko do zyskania. Jak się okazuje, desperaci miłośni byli tutaj wyjątkiem. Człowiek jednak się uczy przez całe życie.

*

To było głupie, zupełnie idiotyczne, wreszcie tchórzliwe – ale jednak Elizabeth nie mogła się zdobyć na założenie czarnej sukni, odkładała żałobę z dnia na dzień. Za to zupełnie poniewczasie zaczęła się modlić.  
– Proszę – powtarzała pod nosem, przechodząc z pokoju do pokoju. – Proszę. Daj mi chociaż jakiś prawdziwy dowód.  
Dzisiaj przy obiedzie Anna rozpłakała się znienacka, nie sposób jej było uspokoić, a za nią oczywiście i Margo. Philip nie, Philip po prostu uciekł, pewnie schował się w ogrodzie albo gabinecie, ostatnio często tam przesiadywał i jeśli, myślała ostrożnie Elizabeth, jeśli to jednak pomyłka? Mam im to zrobić bez powodu? A gdyby James jednak kiedyś wrócił?  
Gdyby wrócił, wszystko by mu wybaczyła. Każdą kłótnię i złośliwość, i hałaśliwe wstawanie, i zapominanie urodzin, i nawet to, że go wcale nie wybrała. Ach, co za głupota.  
Co jej mówiono, kiedy była dziewczynką? „Elizabeth, kochanie, mama jest u Pana Boga”. Jak długo tatko się z tym ociągał? Nie pamiętała.  
Przystanęła w progu gabinetu. Tak, Philip był tutaj, stał przy oknie i zmagał się z lunetą.  
– Źle to robisz. Daj, pokażę ci.  
Jutro, postanowiła sobie Elizabeth, wyglądając w morze. Jutro im powiem.

*

James stał na swoim posterunku i obserwował morze; prawdę mówiąc, bardziej dla zachowania fasonu niż z wiary w powodzenie. Zaczęły się monsuny, nawet pod daszkiem widoczność była fatalna, przy odrobinie nieuwagi każdą wyższą falę można było uznać za żagiel. Ot, choćby ten biały grzywacz na północnym zachodzie. Norrington przetarł szkło, otrząsając się mimochodem, gdy woda spłynęła mu z dachu za kołnierz. Do licha, żeby tylko nie zaczęła się malaria. Miał też nadzieje, że reszta prochu była dobrze zabezpieczona, bo inaczej… Fale ciągle rosły. Niedobrze. Gotowe ich zmieść razem z wrakiem. Zarządzić przejście w głąb lądu i przeczekanie?  
Ten grzywacz na zachodzie… James przyjrzał mu się raz jeszcze, uważniej. Malaria, pomyślał w pierwszej chwili. Dobry Boże – w następnej.  
– Panie Morton – powiedział głośno – zechce pan spojrzeć w lunetę? Albo zaczynam mieć gorączkę, albo istotnie ktoś tutaj płynie.

*

Annesley upierał się później, że było coś głęboko symbolicznego w tym, iż ratunek pojawił się po czterdziestu dniach i czterdziestu nocach, a okręty, które ich mijały – dostrzegły – przypłynęły – do licha, to byli tylko holenderscy kupcy, nie mieli nawet patriarchalnych bród. Fakt, że wieźli ładunek futer i ozdobnych piór do kapeluszy.  
Rozmowa toczyła się w całkiem przyzwoitym francuskim.  
– Kompania Wschodnioindyjska? – powtórzył kapitan Van Haagen. – Ach, oni topielcy? Już dawno za panami opłakali, o ile wiem.  
– Przedwcześnie – odrzekł krótko Norrington. – Panie Van Haagen, jeśli udzieli nam pan pomocy, Kompania nie pozostanie panu dłużna.  
– Ach, nie ma co rozmawiać. Wiem o tym. Tylko że my płyniemy do Spanish Town, nie Port Royal.  
– To w zupełności wystarczy.  
Przez całe życie nie widział szyku formującego się szybciej niż jego rozbitkowie gotujący się do wejścia na holenderskie okręty. Spanish Town, doskonale, tam można się zameldować i zaokrętować, a wcześniej nadać wiadomość. Van Haagen był na tyle uprzejmy, że udostępnił oficerom inkaust i papier. Oraz mydło. Dużo mydła.  
Najdroższa, zaczął James, wyświeżony i cywilizowany. Najdroższa – i nie wiedział, co dalej. Często o tym myślał na wyspie, układał całe epistoły, i były w nich gwiazdy i morze, i pocałunki, i każda myśl, każdy oddech, i „na wieki twój”, i jeszcze więcej pocałunków, i jeszcze funt wieczności, morza, ziemi i nieba, i piekła pewnie trochę też, ale w tej jednej chwili James Norrington miał ochotę oznajmić swojej żonie tylko: wracam do ciebie. Setki razy, na ile wystarczy papieru.  
Potem chwila minęła. Komodor zastanowił się i zaczął pisać.

*

Elizabeth zwykła przeglądać pocztę z samego rana, jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Także i teraz, ubrana tylko w lekki peniuar, siedziała przy stole i w roztargnieniu wodziła wzrokiem po kolejnych listach. Wiadomości z Londynu, pozdrowienia z Paryża, rachunek od krawca, wiadomość ze Spanish Town… Wiadomość ze Spanish Town. Tę przeczytała kilkukrotnie.

Najdroższa,  
Jestem cały i zdrów. Z powodu pewnych niesprzyjających okoliczności (o których opowiem Ci, kiedy się spotkamy) nie mogłem powiadomić Cię wcześniej. Wrócę w ciągu tygodnia. Ufam, że zastanę Was wszystkich w dobrym zdrowiu. Zechciej uściskać ode mnie dzieci.  
Zawsze Ci oddany,  
James

Dobry Boże, pomyślała w osłupieniu. Chryste Panie, James nigdy nie potrafił pisać zajmujących listów, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Doprawdy – i roześmiała się nagle, doprawdy, i tak bardzo, że nie mogła dokończyć myśli. Ani złapać tchu, ani przestać.  
Służąca wbiegła do jadalni, zerwał się przeciąg, drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę.  
– Proszę pani!  
– Precz! – jęknęła pani, płacząc ze śmiechu. – Idź precz, Daisy, albo…  
– Pan wrócił! Wszyscy wrócili!  
Elizabeth otarła łzy z policzków, usiłując się opanować.  
– Co takiego?  
– Wrócili! Byłam w porcie, pan właśnie schodził na ląd! Załoga z Interceptora, wszyscy żyją, i pan komodor, i sir Douglas, i sir Annesley, i…  
Ale Elizabeth nie interesowało już, kto przeżył. Ktokolwiek to był, myślała, z pewnością nie wysłał zza grobu nudniejszego listu – i znów opadła na fotel, pokonana własnym chichotem. Po chwili uspokoiła się dostatecznie, by polecić służbie, aby natychmiast przygotowała dodatkowe nakrycie. Wstała. Udała się na górę, tam przemyła twarz, zawołała pokojową i najspokojniej w świecie zaczęła się ubierać. Nie drgnęła, słysząc łomot kopyt przed domem. Spokojnie. Czekała dwa miesiące, może zaczekać dwie minuty. Z podjazdu do domu będzie wszystkiego pięć kroków, dziesięć przez hall, dziesięć po schodach, a do sypialni…  
Trzy kroki, pomyślała Elizabeth, odwracając się ku drzwiom – w tej samej chwili, w której James pchnął je od zewnątrz.


End file.
